


星汉灿烂

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	星汉灿烂

自己褪下自己的睡裤时，王凯特意瞄了一眼卧室房门，确实锁住了。好在光线是暗的，看不见他其实有些脸红。他怎么会脸红呢，许多年了，已经有过这么多回。他不太清楚，但那种羞赧同时也让他兴奋。  
停电不会影响发挥，靳东早就熟稔爱人的身体，和有灯光的时候并没不同——不，其实还是有的，他觉得王凯比以往更容易投入，更容易陷进去。同时，触觉被放大，靳东亲吻男孩脊椎的时候，他就有些受不了了，抓着他，闭上眼睛，低声叫着。  
他把他翻了个身，面对着自己，两人对视。王凯躺在枕上，睁开眼，就看见爱人一双沉静的眸子，他笑了笑，伸手环住他的肩头，轻声说：“来吧，要你。”  
不知是不是因为刚才那番话，靳东这回比以往还要温柔，简直温柔的过分，真真是把爱人每一寸身体当宝来伺候着。而温柔融进情欲，却并不意味着隔靴搔痒的温吞，王凯把脸颊搁在爱人肩上，觉得自己快乐得几乎要哭出声来。  
他不知道自己确实哭了。靳东侧过脸，用鼻尖把他的眼泪蹭掉，满脸都是湿漉漉的。那副身体轻微发抖，不自知地轻轻摆腰。  
他们在一块的日子久了，无论是情事还是其他，并没趋于平淡，反倒越发食髓知味。先是理解，再是懂得，最后是融合——分不清是谁化在谁怀里，就此合二为一。  
王凯仰起脸，与爱人接了一个很长的吻。


End file.
